Test No.2361
v | test_number = 2361 | date = 5,6,7,8,9 September 2019 (5-day match) | venue = Zahur Ahmed Chowdhury Stadium, Chattogram | toss = Afghanistan won the toss and elected to bat | result = Afghanistan won by 224 runs | man_of_the_match = Rashid Khan | umpires = Nigel Llong & Paul Wilson | last_test = Test No.2360 | next_test = Test No.2362 |}} Afghanistan 342 (Rahmat 102, Afghan 92, Taijul 4-116) and 260 (Ibrahim 87, Afghan 50, Shakib 3-58) beat Bangladesh 205 (Mominul 52, Mosaddek 48*, Rashid 5-55) and 173 (Shakib 44, Shadman 41, Rashid 6-49) by 224 runs Afghanistan overcame the elements that separated them from a remarkable Test victory over Bangladesh and one of cricket's great heartbreaks. After the umpires gave them 18.3 overs to bowl following a third rain break, Rashid Khan took three of the four wickets to fall, as they won the one-off Test by 224 runs. With around an hour left to play, Zahir Khan had Shakib Al Hasan caught behind off the first ball in the final session after they made a second restart. Shakib tried a cut shot to a wide delivery, perhaps unnecessary at a time when survival was the only option. Rashid picked up his fourth wicket by trapping Mehidy Hasan lbw, before completing his ten-wicket haul with the wicket of Taijul. He wanted to review the umpire's decision, as there seemed to be a bit of bat involved, but was told by non-striker Soumya Sarkar that there were none left; Mehidy had used up the last one on his lbw decision. Taijul's wicket made Rashid the first cricketer to take a 10-wicket haul and score a fifty on his captaincy debut. Overall, he is the third captain to do the double, following Imran Khan and Alan Border. Quite appropriately, Rashid took the final wicket to fall, Sarkar caught at short leg. In front of mostly empty stands, they celebrated by running around the ground, and then gave some of the Afghans who turned up, a victory lap. Afghanistan must also not forget to thank the Zahur Ahmed Chowdhury Stadium's groundstaff (and drainage system) for their relentless work throughout the fifth day, though. After rain wiped out the first three hours of play, the umpires got the players out at 1pm, only for the rain to return within seven minutes. It came down for another couple of hours before the groundstaff ensured play was possible at 4:20pm despite the dark clouds around. But it was not just Rashid or the groundstaff that gave them this win. It is an all-round performance from Afghanistan that they churned out over the five days. Rahmat Shah's historic first Test century, Asghar Afghan's twin fifties, as well as contributions from debutants Ibrahim Zadran and Zahir Khan ripped the heart out of a home side which failed to turn up all game. Fall of wickets: 1-19 (Ihsanullah, 12.2 ov), 2-48 (Ibrahim Zadran, 24.1 ov), 3-77 (Hashmatullah Shahidi, 32.4 ov), 4-197 (Rahmat Shah, 69.3 ov), 5-197 (Mohammad Nabi, 69.6 ov), 6-278 (Asghar Afghan, 99.6 ov), 7-299 (Afsar Zazai, 105.2 ov), 8-322 (Qais Ahmad, 108.6 ov), 9-327 (Yamin Ahmadzai, 112.5 ov), 10-342 (Rashid Khan, 116.6 ov) Fall of wickets: 1-0 (Shadman Islam, 0.4 ov), 2-38 (Soumya Sarkar, 19.4 ov), 3-54 (Liton Das, 24.6 ov), 4-88 (Shakib Al Hasan, 32.4 ov), 5-88 (Mushfiqur Rahim, 32.6 ov), 6-104 (Mahmudullah, 38.1 ov), 7-130 (Mominul Haque, 41.4 ov), 8-146 (Mehidy Hasan, 51.2 ov), 9-194 (Taijul Islam, 67.3 ov), 10-205 (Nayeem Hasan, 70.5 ov) Fall of wickets: 1-4 (Ihsanullah, 0.3 ov), 2-4 (Rahmat Shah, 0.4 ov), 3-28 (Hashmatullah Shahidi, 14.4 ov), 4-136 (Asghar Afghan, 50.6 ov), 5-171 (Ibrahim Zadran, 64.2 ov), 6-180 (Mohammad Nabi, 67.2 ov), 7-210 (Rashid Khan, 73.3 ov), 8-235 (Qais Ahmad, 82.5 ov), 9-260 (Yamin Ahmadzai, 88.5 ov), 10-260 (Zahir Khan, 90.1 ov) Fall of wickets: 1-30 (Liton Das, 10.3 ov), 2-52 (Mosaddek Hossain, 16.5 ov), 3-78 (Mushfiqur Rahim, 23.1 ov), 4-82 (Mominul Haque, 25.4 ov), 5-106 (Shadman Islam, 36.4 ov), 6-125 (Mahmudullah, 41.6 ov), 7-143 (Shakib Al Hasan, 46.4 ov), 8-166 (Mehidy Hasan, 55.3 ov), 9-166 (Taijul Islam, 57.3 ov), 10-173 (Soumya Sarkar, 61.4 ov) '''Match details *Series: Afghanistan won the one-off match *Test debuts: Ibrahim Zadran, Qais Ahmad & Zahir Khan *Player of the match: Rashid Khan *TV umpire: Nitin Menon *Match referee: Chris Broad *Reserve umpire: Sharfuddoula Close of play *day 1 – Afghanistan 1st innings 271/5 (Asghar Afghan 88*, Afsar Zazai 35*, 96 ov) *day 2 – Bangladesh 1st innings 194/8 (Mosaddek Hossain 44*, Taijul Islam 14*, 67 ov) *day 3 – Afghanistan 2nd innings 237/8 (Afsar Zazai 34*, Yamin Ahmadzai 0*, 83.4 ov) *day 4 – Bangladesh 2nd innings 136/6 (Shakib Al Hasan 39*, Soumya Sarkar 0*, 44.2 ov) *day 5 – Bangladesh 2nd innings 173 (61.4 ov) - end of match Match notes Day 1 *Drinks: Afghanistan - 25/1 in 16.0 overs (Ibrahim Zadran 11, Rahmat Shah 4) *Afghanistan: 50 runs in 24.3 overs (148 balls), Extras 2 *Lunch: Afghanistan - 77/3 in 32.4 overs (Rahmat Shah 31) *Afghanistan: 100 runs in 38.4 overs (233 balls), Extras 2 *Rain: Afghanistan - 105/3 in 41.0 overs (Rahmat Shah 49, Asghar Afghan 10) *Rahmat Shah: 50 off 85 balls (3 x 4, 2 x 6) *4th Wicket: 50 runs in 85 balls (Rahmat Shah 22, Asghar Afghan 28, Ex 0) *Afghanistan: 150 runs in 50.3 overs (304 balls), Extras 2 *Drinks: Afghanistan - 164/3 in 56.0 overs (Rahmat Shah 82, Asghar Afghan 36) *4th Wicket: 100 runs in 171 balls (Rahmat Shah 59, Asghar Afghan 41, Ex 0) *Over 64.2: Review by Afghanistan (Batting), Umpire - NJ Llong, Batsman - Asghar Afghan (Upheld) *Tea: Afghanistan - 191/3 in 68.0 overs (Rahmat Shah 97, Asghar Afghan 48) *Rahmat Shah: 100 off 186 balls (10 x 4, 2 x 6) *Asghar Afghan: 50 off 96 balls (2 x 4, 1 x 6) *Afghanistan: 200 runs in 71.4 overs (431 balls), Extras 2 *Drinks: Afghanistan - 222/5 in 79.0 overs (Asghar Afghan 62, Afsar Zazai 12) *New ball taken at 80.1 overs *6th Wicket: 50 runs in 94 balls (Asghar Afghan 24, Afsar Zazai 28, Ex 0) *Afghanistan: 250 runs in 85.5 overs (516 balls), Extras 2 *End Of Day: Afghanistan - 271/5 in 96.0 overs (Asghar Afghan 88, Afsar Zazai 35) Day 2 *Lunch: Bangladesh - 1/1 in 4.0 overs (Soumya Sarkar 0, Liton Das 1) *Over 5.1: Review by Bangladesh (Batting), Umpire - NJ Llong, Batsman - Liton Das (Upheld) *Drinks: Bangladesh - 36/1 in 19.0 overs (Soumya Sarkar 15, Liton Das 21) *Bangladesh: 50 runs in 23.2 overs (140 balls), Extras 0 *Over 32.4: Review by Bangladesh (Batting), Umpire - P Wilson, Batsman - Shakib Al Hasan (Struck down) *Tea: Bangladesh - 88/5 in 33.0 overs (Mominul Haque 27) *Bangladesh: 100 runs in 34.5 overs (209 balls), Extras 0 *Over 35.6: Review by Afghanistan (Bowling), Umpire - NJ Llong, Batsman - Mahmudullah (Struck down) *Over 38.5: Review by Afghanistan (Bowling), Umpire - P Wilson, Batsman - Mosaddek Hossain (Struck down) *Mominul Haque: 50 off 69 balls (8 x 4) *Drinks: Bangladesh - 144/7 in 49.0 overs (Mosaddek Hossain 12, Mehidy Hasan Miraz 10) *Rain: Bangladesh - 146/8 in 52.0 overs (Mosaddek Hossain 13, Taijul Islam 0) *Bangladesh: 150 runs in 53.1 overs (319 balls), Extras 2 *End Of Day: Bangladesh - 194/8 in 67.0 overs (Mosaddek Hossain 44, Taijul Islam 14) *Afghanistan: 300 runs in 106.4 overs (641 balls), Extras 2 *Drinks: Afghanistan - 322/8 in 109.0 overs (Rashid Khan 32) *Over 109.3: Review by Bangladesh (Bowling), Umpire - P Wilson, Batsman - Rashid Khan (Struck down) *Over 112.5: Review by Bangladesh (Bowling), Umpire - NJ Llong, Batsman - Yamin Ahmadzai (Upheld) *Rashid Khan: 50 off 50 balls (2 x 4, 3 x 6) *Innings Break: Afghanistan - 342/10 in 117.0 overs (Zahir Khan 0) Day 3 *Over 11.3: Review by Bangladesh (Bowling), Umpire - NJ Llong, Batsman - Ibrahim Zadran (Struck down) *Drinks: Afghanistan - 27/2 in 14.0 overs (Ibrahim Zadran 11, Hashmatullah Shahidi 12) *Afghanistan: 50 runs in 23.4 overs (142 balls), Extras 0 *Lunch: Afghanistan - 56/3 in 26.0 overs (Ibrahim Zadran 24, Asghar Afghan 16) *4th Wicket: 50 runs in 101 balls (Ibrahim Zadran 29, Asghar Afghan 25, Ex 0) *Ibrahim Zadran: 50 off 117 balls (4 x 4, 2 x 6) *Afghanistan: 100 runs in 38.2 overs (230 balls), Extras 4 *Drinks: Afghanistan - 133/3 in 45.0 overs (Ibrahim Zadran 64, Asghar Afghan 49) *4th Wicket: 100 runs in 182 balls (Ibrahim Zadran 52, Asghar Afghan 49, Ex 4) *Asghar Afghan: 50 off 100 balls (4 x 4, 2 x 6) *Afghanistan: 150 runs in 58.1 overs (349 balls), Extras 4 *Tea: Afghanistan - 156/4 in 60.0 overs (Ibrahim Zadran 82, Afsar Zazai 4) *Bangladesh: 200 runs in 68.5 overs (413 balls), Extras 5 *Innings Break: Bangladesh - 205/10 in 70.5 overs (Mosaddek Hossain 48) *Over 70.5: Review by Bangladesh (Batting), Umpire - P Wilson, Batsman - Nayeem Hasan (Struck down) *Afghanistan: 200 runs in 70.5 overs (425 balls), Extras 4 *Drinks: Afghanistan - 218/7 in 76.0 overs (Afsar Zazai 23, Qais Ahmad 6) *New ball taken at 80.1 overs *Over 82.5: Review by Afghanistan (Batting), Umpire - P Wilson, Batsman - Qais Ahmad (Struck down - Umpires Call) *Bad Light: Afghanistan - 237/8 in 83.4 overs (Afsar Zazai 34, Yamin Ahmadzai 0) *End Of Day: Afghanistan - 237/8 in 83.4 overs (Afsar Zazai 34, Yamin Ahmadzai 0) Day 4 *Lunch: Bangladesh - 30/0 in 9.0 overs (Liton Das 9, Shadman Islam 21) *Rain: Bangladesh - 30/0 in 9.0 overs (Liton Das 9, Shadman Islam 21) *Over 10.1: Review by Bangladesh (Batting), Umpire - NJ Llong, Batsman - Liton Das (Upheld) *Bangladesh: 50 runs in 15.2 overs (92 balls), Extras 2 *Drinks: Bangladesh - 71/2 in 22.0 overs (Shadman Islam 30, Mushfiqur Rahim 18) *Over 23.1: Review by Bangladesh (Batting), Umpire - P Wilson, Batsman - Mushfiqur Rahim (Struck down) *Bangladesh: 100 runs in 32.3 overs (195 balls), Extras 2 *Tea: Bangladesh - 102/4 in 34.0 overs (Shadman Islam 39, Shakib Al Hasan 14) *Rain: Bangladesh - 136/6 in 44.2 overs (Shakib Al Hasan 39, Soumya Sarkar 0) *End Of Day: Bangladesh - 136/6 in 44.2 overs (Shakib Al Hasan 39, Soumya Sarkar 0) *Rain: Afghanistan - 237/8 in 83.4 overs (Afsar Zazai 34, Yamin Ahmadzai 0) *Afghanistan: 250 runs in 87.2 overs (524 balls), Extras 4 *Innings Break: Afghanistan - 260/10 in 90.1 overs (Afsar Zazai 48) Day 5 *Rain: Bangladesh - 136/6 in 44.2 overs (Shakib Al Hasan 39, Soumya Sarkar 0) *Rain: Bangladesh - 143/6 in 46.3 overs (Shakib Al Hasan 44, Soumya Sarkar 2) *Lunch: Bangladesh - 143/6 in 46.3 overs (Shakib Al Hasan 44, Soumya Sarkar 2) *Rain: Bangladesh - 143/6 in 46.3 overs (Shakib Al Hasan 44, Soumya Sarkar 2) *Tea: Bangladesh - 143/6 in 46.3 overs (Shakib Al Hasan 44, Soumya Sarkar 2) *Wet Ground: Bangladesh - 143/6 in 46.3 overs (Shakib Al Hasan 44, Soumya Sarkar 2) *Bangladesh: 150 runs in 48.5 overs (293 balls), Extras 2 *Over 55.3: Review by Bangladesh (Batting), Umpire - P Wilson, Batsman - Mehidy Hasan Miraz (Struck down) External links *Scorecard at Cricinfo.com Category:Test Matches Category:2019 Test matches